Chuunin Mission Board
Chuunin Mission Board The following will be a laid out description of higher rank missions in which each of the Shinobi of Chuunin rank or higher has been asked to carry out. If you do not have a mission and wish to then you may look here to find one suitable to you. Please be sure to follow the instructions of each mission carefully. Be sure that when you take a mission you create and RP titled with (your name)'s and then the title of the mission. Mission Listings Spying Eyes Your Kage has asked you to spy on a Village that recently popped up Rank B BP - 2 Procedure: * Step One - State receiving the mission from the Kage and set out on your journey * Step Two - State that you made it to said village and discover they are planning an attack on your village. * Step Three - Try and disrupt their plans unseen * Step Four - Get discovered by a group of three Chuunin for this village rank shinobi * Step Five - Choose either to Flee or Fight (( Bonus depending on what you do )) * Step Six - State turning the mission into the Kage and tell them what you have learned Assassination of a Mob Boss A local Mob has moved in just outside your village causing all kinds of trouble Rank B Bp - 1 Procedure: * Step One - State receiving the mission and head out to seek out the mob Headquarters * Step Two - Find the entrance to the Mob's hide out * Step Three - The Mob's hideout entrance is protected by a barrier seal * Step Four - Somehow release the seal and gain entry * Step Five - Locate Mob boss and take him out (( bonus if proof of the Mob bosses death is brought back)) * Step Six - State turning the mission in to your Kage with or without proof Escort a Visitor Back Home A visitor to your village is on their way back home and your Kage asks you to escort them Rank B Bp - 2 Procedure: * Step One - State receiving from the Kage the and meeting up with the Visitor * Step Two - Leave the village and head out on your journey * Step Three - Find out the visitor is being followed by a rouge group of Ninja (( 3 Chuunin rank rouges )) * Step Four - Get attacked by the rouge group defend against them * Step Five - Either defeat the rouge group and make it back to the visitors home or have them kill the visitor * Step Six - State returning back to your village and turning in the mission. Search for the Jounin Your Kage has asked you to track down a Jounin that never returned from a mission. Rank B BP:2 Procedure: * Step One - State receiving the mission from the Kage and set out on your journey * Step Two - State that start heading to were the Jounin was supposed to start his or her mission * Step Three - Discover that the Jounin had already completed their Mission and left follow the trail and track the Jounin. * Step Four - Discover the Jounin had been ambushed and is either Dead or Alive and Captured by rouge ninja. * Step Five - Choose either to Flea and get help or fight and free the jounin. (( Bounus depending on what you do )) * Step Six - State returning to the Village either with or with out the Jounin and turning the mission into the Kage explaining to him what happened. Liberate A Gold Mine Workers from a gold mine are seeking help from your village a group of bandits have captured and taken control of the mine. Your Kage has assigned you the Mission to go and take care bandits and free the mine. Rank B (1 Chunin level Bandit and 2 Genin level bandits) Procedure: * Step One - State receiving the mission from the Kage and set out on your journey * Step Two - Locate the Mine and gather Intel on how many bandits are in the surrounding area.( Only spot the 2 genin level bandits.) * Step Three - Make your decision on which one of the bandits you will deal with first and take them out. * Step Four - Get discovered and have the remaining bandit attack you and defend yourself and defeat the bandits. * Step Five - Search the mine and discover the last bandit inside defeat the bandit with out destroying the mine. * Step Six - State returning to the village and turning in the Mission. Visit The Academy Your Kage has asked you to visit the Academy and speak to the students. Rank B *Step One- State receiving the mission and head to the Academy *Step Two- Have the Sensei of the class introduce you or introduce yourself as well as your rank *Step Three- Ask if anyone has any questions and answer them *Step Four- Demonstrate an Academy-tier Jutsu Technique, Transformation Technique, etc to the Academy students (either outside or inside) and let a student try to replicate the Jutsu *Step Five- See the student struggling and help them with the Jutsu *Step Six- Leave the Academy and turn in the mission